


The One Where Mike Spills The Beans On Stan

by trigonothankyou



Series: The Gay Gang Universe [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1k of mike being in love with stan basically, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on that one episode of friends, hints of reddie if you squint, no beta we die like men, this is like an add on to my gc fic but can be read as a stand alone i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trigonothankyou/pseuds/trigonothankyou
Summary: Sharpay had just finished her performance of ‘Fabulous’ when Mike interrupted their High School Musical marathon with a wide grin spread across his face.“I went on a date with Stan yesterday.”





	The One Where Mike Spills The Beans On Stan

Sharpay had just finished her performance of ‘Fabulous’ when Mike interrupted their High School Musical marathon with a wide grin spread across his face.

“I went on a date with Stan yesterday.”

Immediately Ben, Bill, and Richie sprung from the couch they’d previously been lazing on.

“Where did you go?! Who asked who —“

“Is this why you two weren’t active in the chat last night?! How long were you together —“

“DID YOU KISS?”

Richie’s outburst silenced the other boys, who turned to Mike for answers. Mike’s smile turned bashful and shy as he spoke again.

“I asked him out on Halloween, before Richie destroyed Bill’s kitchen —“

“Hey!”, Richie interrupted, about to argue until he was shushed profusely by Ben and Bill.

“Right, before the  _ kitchen incident _ ,” Mike said, shooting Richie a look before he could protest. “I was texting Stan, flirting a bit but I wasn’t sure if it was just a one sided thing, you know, and then he told me to shut up and i said ‘Make me’.” Ben gasped audibly while Bill began clamouring straight away. “Hold on! Don’t say another word until we have drinks!,” Bill cried as he rushed to the table and began pouring four cups of the strange green concoction Richie had brought over. He wasn’t sure if Richie himself even knew what it contained, but it had a distinct smell of vodka and it was getting him pleasantly buzzed so at this point he didn’t care to ask.

When he glanced behind him, Richie was digging his foot into Mike’s side and Ben was propped up on the throw pillows gazing at Mike like nothing in the world brought him more joy than his relationship with Stan. Considering how much of a hopeless romantic he was, Bill wouldn’t be surprised if that actually was the case.

“So Michael, do tell us good chap, did Stan ‘shut you up’?” Richie asked with a smirk. 

“Why, I’m glad you ask, Richard! Stan did indeed shut me up”, Mike replied, his entire face seemingly glowing with happiness. 

“No!,” Bill shouted “Stop right there! Do NOT start without me!”. With that, he grabbed all four drinks and bolted towards the couch, slopping the fizzy liquid all over the floor as he ran and distantly thought  _ that’s gonna be a bitch to clean up _ but ignored the thought in favour of plopping himself down on the couch next to Ben after handing the other boys their cups. After a moment of shuffling to find a comfortable position, he finally gave Mike the go ahead to continue.

“Okay, so Stan kissed me—“

Richie, Bill and Ben let out a cheer.

“He kissed me! Can you believe it? Stanley Uris KISSED me! Out of his own free will!,” Mike spoke with pure awe in his voice. “So obviously afterwards we got interrupted, but then I texted him again later on and was like ‘will you go on a real date with me?’ and he said yes!”

“What was the kiss like?” Bill asked curiously.

“It was amazing,” Mike recounted with a faraway look in his eyes, “At first it was a little bit awkward, kind of shy because both of us were a bit unsure of how to cross from friend territory to ‘friends who kiss and are attracted to eachother’ territory, but then we both got a little more sure of ourselves and then it was just perfect.”

Ben let out a dreamy sigh and Richie urged Mike to tell them about the date.

“Well, I picked him up from his house and then took him birdwatching—“

“You what?! Birdwatching? Could you have chosen a more boring option?” Richie said with outright indignation.

“Shut up, Richie. I think it’s sweet! Stan loves birds,” Ben retorted. 

“Thank you, Ben.” Mike shot Richie a glare, though there was no real heat behind it. “Afterwards we drove back to my house to grab a bite to eat, but we lost track of time and ended up just hanging out together for like, five hours, just messing around and talking. No joke, if one day I woke up and the only thing I was able to do for the rest of my life is talk to Stan, I’d be more than okay with it. We just get eachother, you know?” 

The sweet expression Mike had been wearing on his face morphed into something more confident, proud almost. “And then I dropped him home.”

“Did you kiss him goodnight?” Bill bellowed, no longer aware of the noise of his own voice having finished both his drink and Ben’s. Richie and Ben perked up at the question, both teenagers leaning forward in their seats in anticipation of Mike’s answer.

Mike’s grin somehow grew wider, a feat Richie hadn’t thought possible until that moment, and he paused for a moment, allowing suspense to build in Bill’s spacious living room.  _ He’s definitely been around Eddie too much,  _ Richie thought, smiling softly to himself,  _ Dramatic bitch. _

“I kissed him goodnight.”

The three boys erupted into shrieks at Mike’s declaration, their cups laying abandoned amid the half crushed crisps and fallen snacks on the floor as they piled on top of Mike, hugging and congratulating him all the while.

  
  


*—*—*—*

  
  


Meanwhile, twenty minutes away from Bill’s house, Stan, Eddie and Beverly were sprawled across Beverly’s bedroom floor, gazing at the recording of Brooklyn 99 playing on Bev’s TV when Stan broke the silence.

“I went on a date with Mike yesterday.”

Eddie and Beverly tilted their heads in Stan’s direction and blindly paused the episode, the only indication they’d heard him at all given their carefully blank expressions. 

“Did you kiss?” Bev inquired. Eddie took a sip from the glass of water by his side.

“Yeah. Twice.”

“Tongue?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice.”

With that, Stan turned his attention back to the TV in front of them and hit play on the remote, signalling an end to the conversation, and after sharing a brief smile, Eddie and Bev soon followed suit.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> while writing the last chapter of tgg i kept thinking about that one scene in friends where ross and rachel are telling their friends that they kissed and all i could picture was that scene but with stanlon so here we are :)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr @bazmato <3


End file.
